


until stupidity do us part

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Their wedding was supposed to go off without a hitch; but really, they both knew that wasn't going to be the case.





	until stupidity do us part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrailSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrailSpark/gifts).



> This is the beach wedding story that you deserve I hope 💓💞💘 I truly hope you enjoy it. Oh and the title is just a silly joke, stupidity could never make these two part, it's 80% of their relationship😂. [This](http://s28830.pcdn.co/wp-content/uploads/beach-wedding-ceremony-ideas-14-092015ch.jpg) is what the wedding arch looks like, [this](http://de.weddbook.com/media/2542421/outdoor-wedding-ideas-20-amazing-ways-to-use-floating-lanterns) is what the venue kinda looks like and [these](https://www.google.com/search?q=okinawa+hibiscus&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiF9taD_rvgAhXdSRUIHTUgCA8Q_AUIDigB&biw=1366&bih=625#imgrc=7xyfKI4ZRnq5VM:) are what the hibiscus look like. Anyway, thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place ♡ ʕ ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡

Sugawara Koushi was furious.

 

He had specifically assigned Tanaka and Nishinoya to keep them apart, the wedding was in less than 4 hours and it seemed like everything was going haywire and now this? Marching down the hall of the hotel, he makes a sharp right and whips out the master keycard in his pocket with a vengeance. He presses it to the door and flings it open so harshly that if it wasn't such a fancy upscale hotel it probably would have flown off the hinges. They jolt apart like a couple of high schoolers caught in the act, which they actually kind of are. Daichi fumbles to pull his shirt down while Kuroo struggles to get his pants up.

 

"Are you serious? Are you two actually serious?"

 

They at least have the audacity to look sheepish as they get up from the bed, still trying to smoothen out their clothes.

 

"Suga-"

 

"I don't want to hear it, Daichi. I want you to get back straight back to your room so we can start getting you ready. Guests are going to start arriving in less than 3 hours and you two are fooling around like a couple of horny teenagers? You made me man of honour for this very reason, so no words just march."

 

Daichi nods bashfully before giving his fiancé a tender look and leaving the room in a hurry. When he's gone Sugawara gives Kuroo a pointed look with his arms folded across his chest.

 

"I'm sorry, Suga-chan." Kuroo says with a smile.

 

"No, you're not." He replies with his own small smile.

 

Kuroo laughs and rubs his hands frantically through his hair. "Can you blame me? I can't believe we're getting married today." His smile is so joyful, so full of love and excitement that Sugawara feels all his anger melt away; leaving his body like a gust of wind. The love between them is so soft that it makes Sugawara want to do anything he possibly can to protect it, no matter what.

 

"Okay, lover boy. There's not going to be a wedding if you don't get your ass in gear!"

 

"Don't say that Suga-chan~" Kuroo whines, putting on a pout. He runs over to him and grabs his shoulders, giving him a small shake.

 

"Tell me, tell me what to do and I'll do it! Let's go, let's do it!"

 

"Well, come on then, we need to get you ready too!"

 

They leave the room in a hurry and rush through the hotel to get back to Kuroo's room.

 

"Hey, whose room was that anyhow?" Suga asks, as they reach the room. Kuroo pulls out his keycard and opens it to see Bokuto and Kenma turning the room upside down. "Oh, I booked a extra room off the record."

 

"I should have known." Sugawara says with an eye roll, "Okay, what are you two doing? Why is this room a mess?"

 

"Bokuto lost Kuroo's bowtie." Kenma says looking up from the floor, he's on his hands and knees looking fervently for the missing accessory.

 

"I didn't!" Bokuto says, his own head snapping back from the dresser he's searching. "Okay, I did and I'm sorry but I had it and then it was just gone, I swear!"

 

"Oh my god, this can't be happening." Suga says, his hands scrunching up in his hair. Kuroo takes a breath and claps his hands together.

 

"Okay Bo, where were you last holding it? You had it yesterday right? You've been holding it for me these last couple of days right?"

 

"Yeah, I did! I had it in its box and I kept it with me and now I don't know where I put it." He looks upset like he's ruined the entire day. Kuroo sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Bo, calm down and think. Where is the last place you remember having it?"

 

He closes his eyes and thinks, scrunching his face in concentration. Kenma gets up off the floor to join the little huddle of concern. Bokuto's eyes bolt open and he lets out a squawk. "I know where it is!"

 

"Great! Now, go get it so we can start getting Kuroo ready. Kenma, I need you to run down to the beach and make sure they have finished setting up the chairs. And you get into the shower now!” Suga says, wasting no time in pulling Kuroo’s t-shirt over his head, pushing him towards the en-suite bathroom.

 

Kenma exits the room to make his way out of the hotel and on to the beach, where he sees Hinata with Tsukishima and Kageyama who are arguing.

 

“What’s going on?” He asks after giving Hinata a surprise kiss on his cheek. Hinata beam at him then sighs, “ We only have half the chairs set up, the other half we aren’t here.”

 

“Where are they?”

 

“If we knew that we wouldn’t be here now would we?” Tsukishima says with clear irritation in his voice. “King here was in charge of getting them all here in one piece but he couldn’t even get that done right.”

 

“Shut up! It’s not my fault! They weren’t all there in the place where they were stored!” Kageyama bites back.

 

Kenma sighs and calls Sugawara who picks up after so two rings, “What’s wrong?” He asks before Kenma can even say anything.

 

“There are chairs missing so they haven’t finished setting up.”

 

“Missing? I swear I’m this close to ripping out my hair. Does it look okay though? Despite the missing chairs? How is the rest of the step up looking?”

 

Kenma looks out to the rest of the wedding venue. There are unlit lanterns lining the palm trees and the stage for the first dance has been set. The tables have also been set; gold and white marrying together in perfect harmony, each table holding white orchids in their centre.

 

“It looks beautiful, Suga-san. You’ve done well, so don't worry we’re going to pull it off.” Kenma replies him calmly.

 

He hears him take a deep breath and sigh.

 

“Thank you, Kenma.”

 

He takes another breath before snapping back into work mode.

 

“Okay here’s what we’re gonna do.”

* * *

Bokuto runs through the halls till he finds Daichi’s room and knocks on it rapidly. When it opens, he’s face to face with Azumane, who blushes upon seeing him.

 

“Hi.” Bokuto says softly, his focus completely on the man in front of him.

 

“H-hey.” Azumane says just as soft, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. “Last night w-was..”

 

“Amazing.” Bokuto breathes out with a smile. Azumane’s blush deepens and he nods.

 

Bokuto shakes his head remembering why he was there in the first place.

 

“But about last night, I think I left something in your room, can I get your keycard?”

 

“Oh sure!” Azumane pulls his card out of his pocket and hands it to him with a slight brush of their fingers.

 

Bokuto smiles taking it and rocks on his feet a little before he presses a quick kiss to his lips, “I’ll..uh..catch you later.”

 

“Y-yeah.” Azumane replies in a little bit of a daze as he watches Bokuto rush off down the hall.

 

Meanwhile, Kenma, Hinata, Tsukishima and Kageyama are running with armfuls of the missing foldable chairs. They carry them through the hotel that's now bustling as more people are awake and arriving at the hotel. It's hectic but after finding out some hotel staff had mistakenly placed the chairs in storage thinking they were the hotel's property, they had to run across half of the building to retrieve them. They are being helped by staff of course but there are a lot of chairs so every possible hand is needed.They finish setting up the chairs but not without a quick petty squabble between Tsukishima and Kageyama and then turn their attention to setting up the arch that the couple are set to wed under. It's wooden and rectangular with more white orchids lining the top of the arch, a small wooden table is in the centre for the reverend to use as he binds them. It looks beautiful and when they are done, they all stand back to admire their handiwork.

 

"We did good." Kageyama says with a rare smile.

 

"Yes, we did." Tsukishima replies with his own.

 

But with no time to waste, Kenma calls Sugawara for their next instructions which they all hurry off to accomplish.

* * *

By the time Bokuto has gotten the bow tie back to Kuroo and the chair situation has been sorted, it’s only 2 hours before guests set to arrive, most of them are in the hotel as well but there are still many who aren’t, so everybody needs to be ready to welcome them. Daichi is in his room with Asahi and Ennoshita who are pressing his suit for him, while he does some ridiculous face scrub treatment Oikawa forced onto him.

 

“Is everything okay?” He asks Suga, who bursts into the room like a crazed man.

 

“It’s all fine! Asahi can I see you for a moment?” The edge in his voice makes all Daichi’s alarm bells go off.

 

“Suga, what’s wrong? Tell me I can handle it.”

 

Suga gives him a furtive glance before sighing, “The dumbass cake company have delivered the cake to the wrong hotel and are now 2 hours away BUT if Asahi drives like a maniac and takes the backroads he can be back in 45 mins to an hour tops.”

 

“Would you mind, Asahi?” Daichi asks softly.

 

“Of course not, Daichi. I’m on it.” He says with a firm nod of his head.

 

“Good, good.” Suga says with relief, ticking something off his list. “Daichi, finish getting your treatment done, Tooru will be down in half an hour to do your hair. Chikara, I need you to go and make sure that everyone starts getting ready themselves. Especially our troublemakers.”

 

"Right." Ennoshita replies, exiting the room swiftly.

 

“Okay.” Daichi says, relaxing. “Oh and Suga?”

 

“Yeah?” He stops the door from closing and turns his head back to his best friend.

 

“Thank you, for everything.” Daichi says smiling.

 

“Shut up, Daichi.” Suga says, leaving the room with his own wide smile.

 

After 10 minutes more of flicking through his phone and replying his mother who won't stop texting him, Daichi washes off the face scrub and pats his face dry.  He's about to take his shower when there's a knock at the door. He opens it without thinking and after a split second of being hit with butterflies, pulls his guest into the room for a kiss.

 

"Easy, or we'll have to get frisky again." Kuroo purrs into the kiss as his arms wind around Daichi's waist.

 

"What are you doing here?" Daichi asks when he pulls back, he tries to sound mad; he really does but he just can't, not today. He feels far too soft for any anger, far too full of life for anything other than joy.

 

"I guess I just wanted to see my future husband." Kuroo says biting his lip. They just look at each other for a moment, no words are needed. Years and years have led to this moment, and now they're finally here. It's almost too good to be true, feels too good to be real, maybe that's why Daichi suddenly feels emotional.

 

"Fuck." He whispers as he feels his ears prickle with tears.

 

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" Kuroo cradles his face in his hands, looking at him with all the love he's accumulated for Daichi over the course of their entire relationship.

 

"Is this really happening, Tetsurou? Is this a dream?"

 

Kuroo chuckles, "No Daichi, this is real. This is _real_ , we are getting married _today_."

 

"We're getting married today." Daichi whispers, like he's telling a secret.

 

"We're getting married today." Kuroo repeats, kissing him again.

 

Daichi wraps his arms around his neck and presses back into the kiss, hugging Kuroo close to his body. When they part, they both sigh, hands gently rubbing each other's bodies. It's quiet; it's tender; it's love.

 

"Get out of here," Daichi says as he lets go of him, "We don't need Suga catching us again."

 

Kuroo laughs again and opens the door to leave but runs his fingers across Daichi's face one more time before he goes.

 

"I'll see you at the altar, Daichi."

 

"I'll see you then, Tetsurou."

* * *

With less than an hour till guests are set to arrive disaster strikes again in the form of floral chaos. The orchids are set throughout the tables and on the chairs looking as radiant as ever but the rose petals that were meant to line the walkway to the aisle were dated to ship the day after the wedding because of some idiot's blunder. Sure they didn’t have to have petals lining the walkway but Suga had a vision damnit and he was going to give his best friend the very best.

 

“What do we do?” He asks his fellow groomsmaids;  Bokuto, Kenma, Ennoshita, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kai and Yaku.

 

“Why don’t we take a petal off every orchid and use them on the walk way?” Tanaka suggests proudly.

 

“Oh! That’s brilliant Ryu!!” Nishinoya replies with enthusiasm.

 

“It’s terrible, you want us to ruin the orchids that are the centrepieces of each table?” Yaku says with exasperation.  

 

"Well, what should we do then?" Tanaka asks grumpily.

 

"Okinawa is known for their hibiscuses right?" Kai says calmly, "And we say some red and white one's not too far from the hotel."

 

"That will have to do." Suga says as he finishes straightening Bokuto's tie for him. "Okay, we still need to gather everyone in the reception hall that leads to the beach, just to count heads and make sure everyone is accounted for."

 

They split up once more, all heading in different directions. Sugawara heads to Daichi's room and opens the door to see him eating a doughnut.

 

"Are you crazy?!" He almost screams, as he jumps across the room to take the doughnut away from him. He runs his eyes over Daichi quickly, looking for any signs of a stain.

 

"No, I'm just hungry." Daichi says with a eye roll.

 

"Daichi, you're wearing white _everything_ , if you stain them, there is no way to fix it in time for the wedding. Now give me the doughnut."

 

With a sigh, he relinquishes the sweet treat and goes to wash his hands with a stern look from his man of honour. When he reenters the room, Suga is giving him a look.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I'm just really proud of you, Daichi." Suga's voice trembles as he rubs his eyes quickly.

 

"Stop it right now, Suga. If you start crying, I'm gonna start crying and this whole wedding is gonna go to hell." Daichi says, his own voice getting shaky.

 

They pull each other into a tight hug patting each other's backs with deep affection.

 

"Okay, let's get on with it, Daichi." Sugawara says punching his shoulder lightly.

 

"Yeah, let's get on with it." He says with a smile.

* * *

As the sun kisses the ocean, it's light playing on its waves, guests start filing on to the beach; taking their seats by the water. The hibiscus are scattered along the walkway, their soft colours mingling with the setting sky. The former members of Karasuno and Nekoma Volleyball Club help attendants find their seats, ushering family and friends of both grooms around with friendly banter and lighthearted greetings.

 

The venue looks immaculate, the lanterns are lit overhead and their soft glow washes the entire beach over with a sense of calm and tranquility, the wedding band is playing a melody that soothes even the little guests that are yawning and playing amongst themselves. Everyone is ready, the cake is in the hotel fridge ready to be brought out when needed, the set up looks brilliant, all the parents are seated, and no other hiccups have occured. Sugawara looks around at the beach, making sure no last minute disasters are in the works, he passes over everyone, his eyes scanning the place with focused intensity. A hand places itself on his back and he turns to see a familiar smile.

 

"You've done brilliantly, Koushi." Oikawa says kissing his knuckles. "Absolutely brilliantly."

 

"Thank you, Tooru." He sighs, looking at his boyfriend as the weight of the day lifts off his chest.

 

"Let's take our seats, okay?"

 

"Yeah, okay. Just give me a minute."

 

Sugawara rushes to Daichi's room for the last time to check up on him, he sees Daichi standing full dressed, his hair done, everything done, standing in the centre of the room, looking at himself in the mirror.

 

"Daichi?"

 

"I'm really getting married today, huh?" He says in disbelief. Sugawara snorts and then sighs.

 

"You proposed Daichi."

 

"I know that but-"

 

"No buts, your dad is gonna be here in a second so get it together, loverboy." He gives Daichi a cheeky slap on the back before he exits the room. He finds his boyfriend and takes his hand as they go to take their seats.

 

Back in his room, Daichi looks at himself in the mirror. He's shaking, he can't believe it, any of it. The cheeky feline captain of the rival team of his high school volleyball club wasn't meant to be anything more than a passenger on the train of his life, but Tetsurou had become so much more, he had wormed his way into Daichi's heart. No, that's not true. Daichi had flung the doors open to him before he could even stop himself. He had long since stopped being a passenger, Tetsurou was sitting in the passenger seat right next to Daichi. And now, they were about to begin another journey together.

* * *

When he sees Daichi walk down the aisle, Kuroo's heart stops beating. It doesn't actually but it feels that way, time itself stops. He can't hear any of it, not the band playing, not the gasps from attendees, not even the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. He can't see any of it either, not the soft lantern light that makes the beach glow, not the hibiscus that line the walkway not even his mother who is crying in his peripheral vision: all he can see is Daichi.

 

His boyfriend of 8 years walks down the aisle towards him and all he can do is cry, the tears fall in silence as Daichi stands before him. It feels too good, it feels too much. It's almost painful, loving someone makes you feel so weak. But being loved makes you feel so powerful. The combination of those two things is startling, it's awe inspiring, it's wonderful.

 

His voice shakes as he says his vows, his fingers shake as he places the ring on Daichi's finger but it's okay, he's not alone. Daichi's voice also shakes, his fingers also tremble. Later they'd watch back their wedding video and tease each other, but right now all they can do is stare into each other's eyes and hold each other's trembling fingers as the reverend speaks, they both stutter over their I do's and Kuroo squeezes Daichi's fingers as he lets out a tearful breath.

 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband."

 

Like the push and pull of the ocean waves, they come together for a kiss and the sound of the rest of the world comes back. The screams and cheers from family and friends, the clapping and yelling, the band breaking out in a joyful number, the squeals of little children. They kiss and they kiss and they kiss, Daichi is still crying, Kuroo is laughing; his hyena laughter ringing across the beach like a bell.

 

So their wedding day didn't go off without a hitch, so there were a few bumps in the road. It doesn't matter, they are here now and it's perfect, they are here now and they have the rest of their lives to sort out any kinks in the plan, any other bumps that might trip them up. That's how it's always been, they fight and they overcome, they get knocked down and pull each other back up with the help of the good friends and family that love them.

 

Like the high tide and the low tide, the summer and the winter; a cat and a crow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, I'll be honest it was kinda rushed because I wanted to get it in time before valentine's day ended and it was kinda spur of the moment but I really hope that you and everyone else who reads this enjoys it because it was so much fun to write and I actually started crying because I'm really soft over weddings and now I want to get married but ahbasjhaahdga just ignore me, happy valentine's day I hope you had/are having a wonderful day ♡♡♡


End file.
